Fluid-based switches such as liquid metal micro switches (LIMMS) have proved to be valuable in environments where fast, clean switching is desired. The maximum signal-carrying frequencies of these switches depend on many factors, including 1) the time required to propagate any signals that cause the switch's switching fluid to assume a desired state, and 2) the time required to propagate a signal through the switch's current state. Any development that decreases either or both of these times is desirable.